Um complexo de diva
by Psyko-chan
Summary: Severo encontra um estranho animal na Floresta Proibida. Tradução. No pairing. Comédia Crack!


Disclaimer: NADA nesta história me pertence. O universo de Harry Potter pertence à JK, à Warner Bros. e a todos os seus outros detentores, e esta história á de autoria de debjunk, meu trabalho foi só traduzir, para puro divertimento.

* * *

**Um complexo de diva**

-

Severo se curvou para cortar os cogumelos de seus talos. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. "Estes cogumelos vão durar pelo menos um ano, se eu conseguir preservá-los corretamente"; pensou.

Horácio Slughorn também colheu alguns para si, sorrindo. Severo o olhou. Ele sabia que Horácio só o tinha acompanhado para colher esses cogumelos e vendê-los pela melhor oferta. Ele não gostava das táticas mercenárias de Slughorn, mas estavam em uma parte perigosa da floresta, e sentiu que companhia era necessária.

Ele ergueu os olhos novamente e sentiu-se congelar. A vinte passos, erguia-se uma rara _Artiodactyla Camelidae_. Severus lentamente se levantou, gesticulando para Horácio fazer o mesmo. Virando-se, os olhos de Slughorn se dilataram.

"Para trás, Horácio. A _Artiodactyla Camelidae_ é um animal extremamente perigoso, que pode atacar a qualquer momento."

"Oh, Severo, pare de tentar me impressionar com o seu vocabulário. Simplesmente chame-a de Lhama-Drama como todo mundo faz!"

Severo encarou Horácio friamente. Ele podia ver o olhar de Slughorn, e aquilo realmente não era oportuno.

"Você percebe o quanto o pêlo dela pode trazer do comprador certo?" Horácio sussurrou reverencialmente.

"Horácio!"

Seu chamado passou despercebido, enquanto Slughorn arrastava-se até a Lhama-Drama negra. Sem pensar, Severo correu para o lado de Horácio, para puxá-lo para trás. Foi quando a lhama decidiu atacar. Ela correu para Slughorn, que ergueu as mãos defensivamente. Severo virou-se para Estuporar a lhama, mas ela o pegou antes que ele pudesse conjurar o feitiço. O animal enterrou os dentes em seu braço e o balançou, fazendo-o cair ao chão... A lhama o olhou e trotou para longe.

Slughorn caiu de joelhos ao lado de Severo, que segurava o braço e encolhia-se de dor.

"Um... Você se importa?", disse Horácio. "A saliva da Lhama-Drama é muito rara e tem um pouco bem aqui." Ele apontou para o braço de Severo. "Posso recolhê-la?".

Severo o encarou.

"Vale vinte galeões o frasco!" Ele baixou o olhar e disse, com uma aparência animada. "Dou a metade a você."

"Minha ajuda vale muito mais que só isso! Solte-me! Pode arruinar minha pele de porcelana!"

Slughorn pareceu não notar a mudança no tom de Severo. Ele rapidamente recolheu em um frasco a pequena quantidade de saliva que não tinha sido suja pelo sangue de Snape e o tampou. Ele sorriu para o frasco

"Pare de fazer amor com esse vidro e me ajude! Eu estou morrendo aqui! Pelo amor de Merlin, olha todo esse sangue! Eu... eu acho que vou desmaiar!"

Horácio balançou a varinha pelo braço de Severo, a ferida limpou-se e logo estava emendada. Severo fez uma careta para aquilo.

"Você tem noção de que eu poderia ter feito isso na metade do tempo. E, veja, o remendo está torto."

"Bem, eu fiz o meu melhor."

"O seu melhor obviamente não é tão bom quanto o meu."

"Ora, Severo, mas o que há de errado com você?"

"Suas péssimas aulas é o que há de errado comigo. Não entendo porque McGonagall insistiu que você mantivesse sua posição. Eu posso ensinar muito melhor que você. Ela não percebe que tem o maior mestre de Poções do mundo como empregado? Ela deveria estar beijando os meus pés, implorando para que eu ensinasse Poções, mas não, ela simplesmente deixa _você _continuar com o seu método inferior, enquanto meus talentos passam despercebidos."

O queixo de Horácio caiu. Snape o estudava. Ele não podia acreditar como ele lidava com tanta idiotice diariamente. Será que todos não percebiam o quão brilhante ele era?

Horácio balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei o que há de errado com você!" Ele apontou para Severo. "É a saliva da Lhama-Drama. Ela lhe deixou com um complexo de diva!"

Severo o interrompeu com um movimento da mão, enquanto se levantava. "Oh, eu já sabia disso. Você me toma por um cabeça-oca?"

"Certamente que não, Severo", disse Horácio, revirando os olhos.

Severo moveu a cabeça de forma a fazer seu cabelo balançar em torno dela. "Você acha que esta capa combina comigo? Estava pensando em mudar para púrpura."

"Oh, é a sua cara, Severo."

"Não importa, de qualquer forma. Com um rosto bonito como o meu, todos vão ignorar a capa mesmo."

Ele se virou começou a andar dramaticamente em direção ao castelo. Horácio pegou as bolsas de cogumelos e correu atrás dele.

"Então, nós teremos de lidar com você nesse estado até amanhã?" Ele perguntou a Severo.

Severo revirou os olhos. "Não, todo mundo sabe que leva doze horas para a saliva se dissipar do corpo. Eu estarei bem às três da manhã."

Slughorn ficou pensando. "Eu tinha certeza que durava vinte e quatro horas."

Severo virou-se e encarou-o. "Você se atreve a me questionar? São _doze _horas. Talvez, se você pensasse antes de falar, lembrasse seu treinamento".

Eles já tinham chegado à orla da Floresta Proibida nesse momento, e o verde dos campos de Hogwarts estava diante deles. Horácio franziu o cenho e ergueu a varinha.

"Pare de balançar essa varinha! Estou ressecado. Preciso de minha água de Fiji! Você a trouxe?"

Horácio mexeu em seu robe. Virou-se e mexeu um pouco mais. "Acho que está bem aqui, Severo, agüenta aí."

Severo revirou os olhos. "O que eu tenho de passar por sua causa!"

Horácio tirou um frasco pequeno de seu bolso e derramou três gotas na garrafa d'água. Ele se virou novamente e ofereceu a garrafa a Severo.

Severo a pegou e olhou para Horácio por cima do nariz. "Quando retornarmos ao castelo, estarei esperando uma pedicura. Meus pés também precisam de tratamento."

"É claro... Severo."

Severo graciosamente levou a garrafa à boca e sorveu a água fria. Em um instante, ele caiu ao chão, parecendo adormecido.

"Doze horas, huh, Severo? Essa Poção do Sono vai cuidar de você até lá."

Horácio deu a Severo um breve aceno e dirigiu-se ao castelo, com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

**Notas da Autora**: Isso é uma resposta ao desafio de oosevie: uma mordida repentina muda tudo para o mestre de Poções.

Muito obrigada a Maggie e Lisa pelas sugestões engraçadas e a Lisa pela rápida betagem.

**Nota da Tradutora**: EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSEGUI RESISTIR!!! FOI INÚTIL!!! Precisava postar isso pra vocês verem também! Muitíssimo Obrigada, debjunk, por me deixar traduzir, e Eris L. Toshiyuki, por ser a veta maravilhosa que você é! Bjaum da Psyco!!!


End file.
